Sessions/Interlude 1/FirstTwo
wrathgon: hello Mark: Hello. wrathgon: i will need a PC Mark: You need to install openRPG to get the main conversation, wrathgon. We just maptools as a map because I hate the chat interface. wrathgon: and a link to the rulebook been awhile since i played gurps wrathgon: lol Mark: As far as PCs.... you're Thog wrathgon: does openRPG have chat? wrathgon: voice chat? Mark: Yep. Not voice chat, though. wrathgon: o u dont use voice chat? Mark: Nope. wrathgon: any reason why not? Mark: a) I like being able to type quietly while sitting next to my wife and not disturbing her by having conversations with people far away Mark: b) two of the players are Spanish, and they read/write much faster than they hear/speak. wrathgon: getting program now Mark: Thanks! We're just chatting and waiting for connections. Mark: openRPG server on 74.220.220.200:6774 wrathgon: man alot of stuff to dl just so it works Mark: sorry. wrathgon: link to rulesbooks? Mark: wrathgon - you any closer to OpenRPG status? Mark: uhm? wrathgon: updating Mark: You own the GURPS books, right? I don't have spare copies to hand around. wrathgon: sec wrathgon: this is going to be hard to run both i got it open now Singeon: do tyou have "throwing?" as a skill? wrathgon: what dice do we use again 1d100 yea Singeon: 3d6 wrathgon: yea 12 Singeon: That would be your dart skill then. Above average. Singeon: $10 Singeon: It is "roll under" Singeon: You missed by 3 wrathgon: what ed this 4th? Singeon: Yep Singeon: Its like 3rd, only more complicated. Singeon: But very good wrathgon: and fantasy cool got that in pdf wrathgon: guess i should read a bit Singeon: You need "Dungeon Fantasy 1 and 3." wrathgon: i cant move token Singeon: That was a Star Wars paraphrase!! wrathgon: how long do we play for? Mark: until 9 pm - 2.5 more hours. wrathgon: i cant move token wrathgon: can i do charge actions to overrun ppl? wrathgon: with my size? Singeon: Oh yeah! Singeon: You must have good Strength, I would consider grappling and tossing these guys around Singeon: I kinda suck without my rapiers wrathgon: i am Singeon: That was a paraphrase from the MASH movie Mark: Thog has ST23 to Singeon's 13 and Mrugnak's 20. Singeon: Slightly better than me Mrugnak: Thog stronger. Mrugnak crankier. Singeon: Singeon Singeonoer Mrugnak: It takes two seconds to get up. Mrugnak: So two turns. wrathgon: damn wrathgon: looks like tripping ppl is way to go then Mrugnak: Yah. If you're Singeon and acrobatic you could try a backflip or something to get to your feet. Mrugnak: But us big dudes just have to get up the slow way. Mrugnak: There's a lot to get up there, after all wrathgon: has the player of thug left game then? wrathgon: thog Mrugnak: I think so, I'm a little confused whether it's permanent, or just for months and months. Mark: The original player? Yes. The replacement? Possibly. The replacement's replacement? I can't tell. wrathgon: well i wouldnt mind joining after reading rules but would rather make my own PC, not a big fan of big dump fighters wrathgon: more of a mage or smart martial player wrathgon: Deceptive -4/-2??? how does these work? Singeon: I think a martial artist with some defensive magic would be cool Singeon: You reduce your attack by 4, giving a -2 to their defense wrathgon: ahhh Singeon: For every -2, they get -1 wrathgon: yea thats what i would play Singeon: So high skill characters can rape lower ones Singeon: Deceptive copmbines with feint as well wrathgon: do u got mages in group? Singeon: Lenia, who isn't here this week. Singeon: But he's the bookish kinda hang in the back mage Singeon: GURPS allows you to build specialist mages pretty well. wrathgon: yea i got lots of pdf now that i looked Singeon: Thog needs help!!!! Mrugnak: Looks like it. Mrugnak is amazed! Mrugnak: Woot! Belly-flop smash! Singeon: It was an oppsed roll. You beat them by 9 wrathgon: ahhh ok wrathgon: so there is oppsed rolls then Singeon: But not in general combat Singeon: That you roll to hit the target, either you are successful or not, then they decide to defend against a possible hit, if they succeed they negate the attack wrathgon: who says i need help Singeon: Thog's odds just improved wrathgon: puny humans Mrugnak: 3's and 4's always pass, if you can roll at all. 17s and 18's always fail. 18's are crit failures, 3's are crit successes. Mrugnak: 17s and 18s are really rare, 1.8% or something. Singeon: lol wrathgon: flyby entertainment Mrugnak: So. My bets are either a) we're run out of Town for being horrible violent monsters or b) rewarded for taking down a bunch of hoodlums. I don't really expect b. wrathgon: heh Singeon: Is there an extra effort to get an addiitonal attack? Singeon: No one knows? Mrugnak: That's a Rapid STrike. Mrugnak: Extra effort 1FP per blow halves the penalty. Singeon: And that Extra effort? wrathgon: FP? Mrugnak: so if you spend one FP, you attack at -6/-3, if you spend 2 it's -3/-3 Mrugnak: Fatigue point. Mrugnak: Energy thingy, powers magic, martial arts, cool moves, etc. wrathgon: ok does everyone get it wrathgon: ? Mrugnak: Yep. Mrugnak: Starts equal to your HT score. Mrugnak: It's probably near it on your character sheet. wrathgon: thog got 15 Singeon: 1.8%... IN MY FAVOR!!! Singeon: Everybody have fun tonight! Everyone Wang Chung tonight..... LOL they were at my Grad Night Category:Saga of Westmarch